Bom dia Black
by Carol P
Summary: ONE SHOT. Apenas uma coisa:Bom dia Black. Sirius & Lily.


"**Bom dia Black"**

Talvez você nunca tenha visto uma história tão complicada quanto essa, e nem entenda uma traição tão diferente quanto esta, mas aconteceu.

Eu e James estávamos no sétimo ano, assim como ela.

Éramos melhores amigos, como sempre fomos, e ele agora namorava a menina mais esquentadinha de toda Hogwarts. E o que mais me intrigava é que, desde que esse namoro começou, ela começou a fazer parte dos meus sonhos mais... Devassos, por falta de palavra melhor.

O fato é que, eu sempre sonhava com aqueles cabelos ruivos e ondulados, aquele mar de olhos verdes, e aquela pele macia.

Mas o que me deixava curioso, é que eu sabia que ela não resistiria à mim! Não resistiria, ela me provocava... Ela fazia de tudo para que eu a notasse... E sabia que eu notava!

Ela mexia seus cabelos ondulados... Jogava-os para os lados e me lançava um olhar de lado junto com um sorriso provocador, que, tenho certeza, ela cuidava para que só eu visse, quando dizia:

-Bom dia Black.

Até que, num dia de férias, James estava detido, e Remus e Peter haviam ido para casa, obrigados... E é nessas horas que um cachorro ataca.

-Oi Lily!

-Black... -Disse ela, como sempre. Os cabelos, o olhar, o sorriso... Sentei-me perto dela. Podia sentir seu perfume...

O salão comunal estava vazio. Quase ninguém havia ficado para estas férias de natal, apesar de serem as últimas, e os que haviam ficado estavam deitados, ou nos jardins conversando. A noite estava linda, estrelada, mas por Lily, eu achei que valeria a pena perder essas estrelas.

-Pena que o James está detido, não é? -Eu sorria marotamente.

-Realmente uma pena! -Ela fechou o livro que lia e se virou para mim. O sorriso provocador ainda instalado em seu rosto. Nessa hora, eu pensei que sentia muita pena de quem achava a Lily uma garota inocente... Mas era! A mudança deveria ter ocorrido depois que ela se tornou namorada do Prongs... Ou eu que apenas percebi agora...

-Pelo visto ele vai demorar, não é?

-A noite inteira... Tinha que limpar a sala de troféus! E eu tratei para que ele não levasse nenhuma outra varinha escondida!

Eu a encarei por uns instantes. Aquele mar incrívelmente verde nos olhos dela queriam me dizer algo... E logo percebi! Ou melhor, percebemos!

Foi tão instântaneo quando um café que se dissolve na água. Eu passei minha mão por sua nuca e ela, suas mãos pelos meus cabelos. O contato foi inevitávelmente rápido. Nossos lábios se tocaram como se fossem feitos um para o outro.

Me levantei ainda mantendo o contato que ainda não havia se tornado beijo e ela fez o mesmo. Passei minha outra mão pela sua cintura.

Nossas bocas não suportariam mais tempo. A beijei rapidamente e logo o aprofundei. Não demoramos muito e ela acabou o beijo, dizendo:

-Aqui o James pode nos ver...

-Onde quer ir?

-Quer dizer que eu sou a vítima de Sirius Black que tem direito de escolha?

-Com certeza! -Não pude deixar de rir.

-Não podemos sair da sala comunal. Arriscado!

-Vamos ter que nos arranjar por aqui! -Eu torcia para que ela lesse minha mente.

-Só nos resta o dormitório masculino... -Disse ela, sem sorrir. Não sei por que, mas isso me preocupou.

-Não quer ir lá?

-Por que perder tempo? -Disse ela, tomando meus lábios.

Mas, de repente, eu vi o que estava claro na minha frente a muito tempo! Eu estava deixando a minha canalhice de anos me levar...

-Lily! Você é a namorada do meu melhor amigo!

xxxxxxxxxx

-Lily! Você é a namorada do meu melhor amigo! -Disse ele.

Sim Sirius Black, eu sei que eu sou a namorada do seu melhor amigo. Mas o problema é que seu melhor amigo me traiu! Resolvi deixar de ser boazinha e pagar na mesma moeda!

Não, eu não disse isso, apesar das palavras estarem querendo fugir pela minha boca.

Tentei sorrir o mais sinceramente possível, mas acho que não consegui. Afinal, eu amava James! E acho que Sirius leu isso em meus olhos.

-Eu não posso fazer isso! -Disse ele, passando a mão na boca. Percebi que ele estava caindo em si... Estava deixando se levar pelo seu corpo.

-Nem eu... -Confessei. Ora essa! Eu nunca fui uma mentirosa, traidora, não era minha natureza enganar os outros! Mas dessa vez, era pior! Eu estava enganando a ele, e a mim mesma.

-Eu me deixei levar...

-Percebi! -Respondi. Pude sentir algumas lágrimas caírem dos meus olhos, e sentei novamente no sofá. Baixei minha cabeça, a apoiando com as minhas mãos, que se apoiavam nos meus joelhos.

-O que houve Lily?

-Você com certeza deve saber!

-O quê?

-O James... Ele... Em Hogsmead, já faz um certo tempo...

Ele finalmente pareceu perceber o que eu queria dizer.

-Eleanor Conan...?

Afirmei com a cabeça. Não queria me lembrar de como tinha doído aquela cena.

xxxxxxxxxx

-Eleanor Conan...? -Disse eu. Logo, lágrimas e mais lágrimas caíram dos olhos dela. Sabe, é bem duro perceber que você está sendo usado! E eu estava sendo usado por Lily para se vingar do James! E mais duro ainda, foi perceber que era isso que eu fazia com todas aquelas garotas! Eu as usava para se vingar de mim mesmo, de certa forma!

E, ruim, foi ainda perceber que eu havia caído na dela! Não que eu estivesse com raiva, eu a entendi e tudo mais, mas o que me incomodava era perceber que eu nunca gostei dela do jeito que achava que gostava.

"Sirius Black, eu acho melhor você tomar um rumo na vida e deixar de ser um galinha!", pensei.

-Senti vontade de chorar quando vi os dois juntos! Mas decidi que não posso ser a boazinha de sempre, e chorar por ele! Então resolvi pagar na mesma moeda... Mas eu não consigo! Eu o amo Sirius, como nunca amei ninguém!

-Tente se acalmar Lily!

-Me desculpe... Eu usei você... -Murmurou ela, enxugando algumas lágrimas, mas não adiantava muito.

-Eu que não percebi o que estava fazendo!

-Posso pedir uma coisa, só?

-O quê? -Disse. Estava sentindo um pouco de medo do que ela pediria.

-Não conte ao James. Um dia, eu mesma irei contar!

Pronto! Ela havia pedido! A coisa que eu mais temia, por que não sabia se iria conseguir guardar aquilo do meu melhor amigo!

Ora essa! Eu dei uns amassos na namorada dele, mas ele ainda era meu melhor amigo!

-Ok Lily! –Disse. Por mais que eu quisesse contar ao James (não sei por que queria, mas queria), eu não poderia deixar Lily do jeito que ela estava.

E ela me olhou ternamente. E se aproximou ternamente. E me beijou ternamente. Nosso último beijo. E apesar de estar sendo uma traição, foi um beijo pra nunca ser esquecido! E nem adianta me perguntar por quê...

xxxxxxxxxx

Alguns tempos se passaram. Eu contei o que aconteceu ao James. Ele ficou com muita raiva, minha e do Sirius, mas depois nos perdoou, quando eu consegui o convencer do motivo. Não tenho muita certeza, mas acho que Sirius deve ter falado alguma coisa a ele que o fez mudar de idéia sobre nós... Três...

Bom, o que posso dizer? Eu amo demais o James! Eu não agüentei guardar aquele segredo dentro de mim. E deixei bem claro que Sirius, o moreno bonitão de olhos azuis de Hoggy, sempre seria pra mim o moreno nem tão bonitão de olhos azuis de Hoggy e melhor amigo do amor da minha vida.

Não consegui me conter quando James disse:

-Eu te amo demais Lily! Não é isso que vai me fazer mudar!

Eu o beijei com toda a força que tinha naquele dia! Um beijo que eu nunca dei e nunca daria em ninguém!

xxxxxxxxxx

A partir daquele dia, eu e Lily nos tornamos amigos. Amigos como nunca fomos, e sem o perigo de ter o James desconfiando de nós.

-Bom dia Sirius. -Dizia ela toda manhã, e dessa vez, não cuidava pra que todos não nos vissem. Ah! Seus cabelos ruivos e ondulados balançavam... Ela ainda me olhava de lado... Tinha um sorriso nos lábios... Que eu não desejava e nunca desejei de verdade.

A partir daquele dia, disse para mim mesmo:

"Isso é uma ordem! Deixe de ser galinha e nunca mais se deixe levar!".

Cumpri essa promessa... Acho...

-Bom dia Black.-Disse uma voz doce atrás de mim.

Me virei e vi aqueles cabelos negros, com cachos nas pontas. Aqueles olhos castanhos escuros e penetrantes.

Ah! Ann Gaarder! Toda manhã ela dizia isso pra mim! Se virava jogando os cabelos e sorria um sorriso meigo, com um olhar provocante. Tinha certeza de que ela cuidava pra que ninguém visse, a não ser eu! Ela não resistiria a mim, com certeza! Aliás, tenho certeza de que hoje à noite, eu vou sonhar com ela...

* * *

Idéia da One. foi do Irt! E essa fic é dedicada pra ele, mas eu não tenho muita certeza se ele vai gostar...

Espero que goste!

E, que gostem, claro!

Minha primeira Sirius/Lily. Foi legal escrever ela, espero escrever mais assim, mas acho que só quando eu acabar de escrever uma oooutra fic minha, que logo ficará no ar.

Reviews o/

Beijos.


End file.
